


Crashed

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Finwean Ladies Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: After the first kinslaying everyone are shocked. Especially Earwen.





	Crashed

Eärwen was crashed. She couldn’t believe it. Her husband’s people, her own people after all those years, attacked Alqualondë. When she heard it, from her friend, Anairë, she was devastated.

She didn’t follow her husband and children on the exile, but she didn’t go back home, to her parents, neither. She stayed in Tirion to help, and now she regretted. Maybe she would convince Noldor, who she knew so well, not to attack… But Anairë said Fëanáro went insane and after Teleri refused him there were no hope to keep peace. She hope her children didn’t take part in this…


End file.
